unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Klock101
My Talk Page Archives: Archive 1 WOW Wow, this new wiki design is fantastic! Great work since I've been gone! I'm afraid to tell you, though, that I'll currently be away, and don't want my administration to interfere with anything. I'm deep into writing a novel of mine and need all the focus and concentration I can get, so I need a bit of a retirement from the wiki, even if it seems like I already have. So, if you feel it necessary to de-administerize me, feel free, but I'll have you know I've had a brilliant time editing and making this wiki as great as it is now. Thanks for the opportunity! I've learned alot! Out. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 03:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Getting something straight so let me get this straight if you don't make edits in a specific amount of day's or month's then the edit's that you made will be erased?The Natural 02:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) New design problem When you click on the wiki, does it appear normal. For me the text on a transparent background, and i can see the full image of Nate hanging, so It's difficult to read the pages. NT92 02:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) medal pages I'll help with the medal pages if you want, but if you'd rather i just leave it to u then just say NT92 21:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Its alright. That was my first attempt with templates so it was pretty slow. You were making like 3 pages in 4 minutes, how do you make them so quick NT92 00:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I made them by opening the Template:infobox medal page, and copying the example, then deleting Afterlife and typing in the page name i was making. For the picture i had the Uncharted 2 medals page open to click on the pic and copy and paste its file name. But it kept messing up in other ways, such as having Bold on in editing mode, meant that in the article it would be normal (so anything i wanted in Bold, had to be normal in editing mode) same for italics. Silly glitches like that. NT92 01:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I looked All over the internet and I'm struggling to find the values and can't remember them off the top of the hand. If me and you, or another wiki member, could go into a custom plunder we could find them out easily. Sorry I couldn't be of more help! I can't be certain, but i think the Plunder medals are reduced 10x (a medal worth $1,000 is worth $100 in Plunder etc) NT92 23:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Administration Request Well I was wondering, considering TreatTheSickness isn't editing on the wiki anymore if I could perhaps become an admin. I have been editing for a while now. I am wondering what the admin actually does except welcome people. Are there special jobs one must do? Up to you whether you think I am worthy of admin standards. Samuelcd1997 18:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) So i know i'm fairly new to this particular wiki, but could I be an admin also? I do have admin experience on wikia, as I am on the Dead Rising wiki, so i know exactly what it's like with the idiot vandals. NT92 02:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Medal Types Btw I altered the Template:infobox medal template to include the game type for the medals (Competitive or Cooperative) in the stats box. I think its something that should be displayed there, similar to Trophy types. NT92 15:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Administration I have decided not to become an admin. I am not very good with the technical stuff and probably would struggle answering some people's questions. I am much happier being a regular editor :) Samuelcd1997 18:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Real World category It just has the voice actors, and a few other random things, the voice actors already have a single category, and i think the other stuff should be in a Micellaneous category. NT92 18:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) '''EDIT: '''actually neither are needed. Btw, shouldn't the Japanese voice actors just be in the Uncharted voice actors category for their respective game? Rather than a non-english voice actor category? NT92 19:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thats why i didn't see the need for the Real World Category. I made the Miscellaneous category but then I realized that was unnecessary too. That issue is resolved now. I put the Japanese voice actors in the Uncharted voice actors category but also keep the Non-English one because honestly the English voice actors are the proper ones. I think a better solution would be to include a link to the Non-English voices in the English voices category. NT92 01:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Medals Hey, Klock101. You can talk me how you change the name of the medals according the subject of the wiki. Admin Request (again) Sorry to mess you around like this but I am asking whether I can be an administrator again. I am not sure why I quit admin status last time but I feel I have been editing long enough to become one. Thanks. Samuelcd1997 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Sorry for the inconveniance, I just regret changing my mind last time. If I am not a good admin you can remove my administrationship (Is that a word?) anyway right. Samuelcd1997 18:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool I have seen that sort of banner on other wikis and thought it would be good on this one, and it definitely is!Samuelcd1997 10:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC)